Today, many different websites exists for sharing images. Typically, a person uses a web browser to navigate to a website. The person then logs on to the website and starts posting photos. In some cases, the person can also leave comments regarding those photos. The photos and comments may be viewed by everyone or by a group of people (e.g., friends, family, colleagues) that is associated with the person.
There are a number of shortcomings with such image and comment sharing operations described above. As a first example, the person may take a photo with a smart phone having a camera. To share that photo, the person then has to navigate to the website and log onto the website before he or she can even start uploading the photo. This can entail opening a web browser and inputting the website's URL address into web browser. If a desktop or laptop computer is being used, the person may also have to plug in the smart phone to the computer and then import the photo into the computer. Accordingly, there can be many different steps that must be performed just to share that one photo.
As another example, the website might not provide any easy options to select certain people that can or cannot view a group of photos. For example, when a person shares photos, they can be seen by either everyone or all people (e.g., friends, family, colleagues) that are associated with that person. Similarly, any comments that are left regarding the photos can be viewed by either everyone or the associated people. As such, there may be no easy way to specify a personal or mini social network that excludes one group of people (e.g., friends) while including another group of people (e.g., family).